Once upon a time
We were always happy. Laughingsad''smiling'angry''' annoyed''teasing'smirking''grinning'' In the end, always h '''a p p '''y but then there was secrecy ''secrecy'' such a '''dark, angry word whispered in the shadows, hiding, severing friendships c'u'''t't'i'''n'g through BONDS it destroyed .us. And I never knew. I never, ever knew. All that was going on behindmy''back But I '''found out' a whisper in my ear, the rustling of the wind [ something's not right ] I found out '''a little bit' of what was going on. And even then you couldn't tell me.'' angry sad alone [ why? ] Always '''that question'. Was I not '''trustworthy' enough? Too mean for you? Mean? I'm not mean. All it took was '''one 'snarky' comment' ''' and I am ''labelled so.'' Then '''you were arguing.' ''About 'what I am 'and 'what I am not. ' I was 'right there,' [ can't you see me? ] [ can't you hear me? ] My voice, lost in the wind and it's like I no l'' ''o n'' ''g e'' ''r exist to you anymore. All this time', it was going on behind my back,'' and ''you '' never ''thought to tell ''' me. When I find out, however, it's too late. ''And it '''leaves me wondering…'' whether it was''' actually real or not.'' What I once had is '''lost, '''and '''I don't know who to ''trust I am like a prized possession to you, paraded before your friends, judged and criticized''.'' And then, the final word comes from her mouth, she who I thought was my ally, once upon a time and the .''decision.' is made'' I am cast away A rose, trampled on the ground And you p'r'''e't'e'''n'd I .don't. '''''e x'' ''i s'' ''t After all, who am I really anyway? Nobody Nothing Just a speck of dust in the distance And it seems like nothing ever really mattered anymore Because we never knew each other< Ever. And ''when ''the time comes [ do you know her ] [ weren't you once with her ] that condemning word comes from your m 'o''' u t'' h'' and in one swift motion, that one second in ''a ''t-h-o-u-s-a-n-d''' years changes the fate of two lives'as you open your lips wide and say '[ NO ] There is crushing '''''silence. S'/'h/'a'/'t'/'t'/'e'/'r'/'i'/'n'/'g' silence. But I do not turn 'and ''tear and sob and 'f'l''e''e, because I'm '''STRONGER than that. STRONGER than you all are. And in the '''sidelines '''is 'her 'again The one who is better than '''''I am'' ''You ''trust'' her ''more than me She is '''clapping' smiling she goes to you and [ I can't watch it anymore ] Now I do flee and run away You cry to me comeback it sounds so heartfelt compassionate like you really, really cared onceupon''a't''i''m''e But what ''we once had is lost, and ''I don't care anymore''' nothing matters And now it's the other way around and I'm .condemning. you F a''' R '''a W a''' Y with that one single word from my '''lips such a simple word, so many meanings only 3'' '[ THREE ]' '''le''t''ter's'' I watch your back as you turn '''flee I smile coldly, and my heart is frozen But'onceupon''a'''ti''me''… we could have been. Category:Freeverse Category:Romance Category:Oneshot Category:Friendship